The Sandman and The Fox
by axellover-burn-baby
Summary: Naruto grows up in the sand and becomes freinds with Gaara but has to returne to the leaf when he turns 10
1. Chapter 1

**The sandman and the fox**

Axel lover: I do not own and Naruto characters or any thing else. This is an original story and if you see a jutsu the was in another story I am sorry if I use it.

Gaara: this is a yaoi so if you don't like don't read

Naruto: i'm the uke as usual

Gaara: …

Axel lover: on with the show

"*Hi*" = whispering

"_Hi"_ = thinking

"**GRRRR**" = jutsu

"_**Fear me**_" = demon talking

Gaara is 7 and his uncle just stopped him from hurting the other children. He starts to walk away when he notices some one, a child swinging by himself, the most strange thing is he had what looked like fox ears and a fox tale, but they were completely black.

"Your not from around here are you?" Gaara asked  
"No, I'm from khanoha and my adoptive dad has a mission here so he brought me with him, I asked the other kids to play but they said no" the little boy said sadly  
"Can I play with you my names Gaara"?  
"Ok mine is Uzumaki Naruto"  
"Naruto why do you have fox ears and a tail?"  
"I'm not suppose to say but * I have a demon sealed in me he's the nine tailed fox and he's really nice to me."  
"Wow really I have a sand demon in me if I go to sleep he destroys my mind."  
"Kyu is telling me that it's the seal that's making the demon act insane I can fix that."

Naruto then changes one part of the seal so now Shukaku is normal. After a 15-minute talk Gaara now can use his min link with Shukaku and Gaara forgives him.

"Thank you Naruto lets be friends, ok?"  
"OK Gaara, when I leave we can keep in touch by letters and to make sure I can summon a small dragon to send letters to each other ok"  
"It's a deal Naruto let me take you home"  
"Ok Gaara"

3 Years Later In Suna


	2. Chapter 2

Axel lover: I do not own and Naruto characters or any thing else. This is an original story and if you see a jutsu the was in another story I am sorry if I use it.

Gaara: this is a yaoi so if you don't like don't read

Naruto: me and Gaara are friends sweet

Gaara: …

Sasuke: You will be mine Naruto

Gaara: touch him and you die Uchiha

Naruto: I love my seme XD

Axel lover: on with the show

"*Hi*" = whispering

"_Hi"_ = thinking

"**GRRRR**" = jutsu

"_**Fear me**_" = demon talking

Now we find our little 10 year old blond at the front gate of Suna ready to go back to khanoha.

"remember foxy-kun to send letters so we can keep in touch."  
"Don't worry sand-panda I will."

Over the three years Naruto and Gaara had been attacked even by Gaaras own uncle he did put the love symbol on his forehead; to only love himself and naruto. They had started to call each other nick names and naruto explained that when some one has the nine tailed fox in them the side effect would be fox ears and a tail not to mention once he turned 18 he would become a half demon then a full one at 21. Now naruto is heading back to khanoha with Iruka to go to the school and become a ninja.

"now foxy-kun don't act stupid or play dumb kick every ones ass and be at the top, o if the council people think that kyu has taken ove4r just summon him and tell them that if you die he will just be realesed ok."  
"ok sand-panda I will do my best to be at the top. Well looks like we have to go until we meet again sand-panda"

Naruto and Gaara hugged eachothe and waved goodbye. When naruto gets back hi is very clever so now he only turns up when he geos to school other then that he goes into the forest of death and lives their in a small house. Through out the next three years Gaara and Naruto keep in contact they get each others letter every three days. Slowly they each develp feelings for each other and then agter three ye4ars when haruto had graduated not acting stupid he decided to send Gaara a very important letter.

Dear Sand-pand,

This is going to a short letter but I want to tell you that I have developed more then just friendship feelings for you. Even though we haven't been in physical contact and we send pics of ourselves to each other I still found I realy like you. I hope you feel the same way, oh also there is a guy named Uchiha Sasuke I think he likes me.

Sincerely,

Foxy-kun

After waiting a few days naruto got Gaaras letter.

Dear Foxy-chan,

I am going to say this the way I can you are MINE. I know I sound possesice but yes I like you too and thanks to the chunin exams I will be going to khanoha. If this Uchiha wont leave you alone I will make sure he knows you are with me. I cant wait to see my foxy-chan.

Sincerely,  
your sand-panda

Naruto was very excited. A few days passed when Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto came along and saw a person holding up konohamaru.

"let me go you big jerk!" Konohamaru yelled  
"Not until you apologuze for bumping into me you little brat." the man said  
"whats the camotion, huh Kankaro." Naruto said  
"hmm Naruto is that you?"  
"yes, and can you let him go already."  
"ok fine."

Kankaro lets go of konohamaru and naruto goes near him and temari.

"Man Kankaro, Temari its been a long time. Wait if you're here then that means…"  
"yes I am here to." Gaara said

Naruto then turns around and runs and gives Gaara a big hugg everyone is confused except temari and Kankaro.

"Who the hell are you and why are you hugging him naruto." Sasuke demanded

Putting his arm around narutos waist and pulling him closer.

"hmph, I am Gaara and those two are my bother and sister we are here for the chunin exams and foxy-chan or naruto is MY boyfriend isn't that right foxy-chan."  
"yes it is sand-panda, oh we should be going we have to get to the building to start the chunin exams. See ya later sand-panda."

Naruto then gave Gaara a hug goodbye and then they went off to the bulding to start the exams. Team 7 got to the room and when they went inside everyone was stareing at them. More at narutos fetures. Every one got into there seats as the examiner came in. instead of naruto yelling some random person did and then they all went to the forest of death to start the second part of the exame.


	3. Chapter 3

Axel lover: I do not own any Naruto characters or any thing else. This is an original story and if you see a jutsu the was in another story I am sorry if I use it.

Gaara: this is a yaoi so if you don't like don't read

Naruto: yay Gaara and me are officially together

Gaara: I am happy

Sasuke: this is not fare I want Naruto

Gaara: oh stop complaining

Naruto: I love my seme XD

Axel lover: yeah don't worry you will get to have Naruto but he will be stronger then you and no you wont be the uke I just love it when Naruto can destroy any one and he's the uke

Naruto: it helps when they don't do something if I ask them that way I can just beat them up in a bloody pulp

Sasuke & Gaara: ….

Axel lover: any way on with the story

"*Hi*" = whispering

"_Hi"_ = thinking

"**GRRRR**" = jutsu

"_**Fear me**_" = demon talking

"Ok we have a earth scroll and we need a heaven scroll so we will split up and look for the scrolls remember not to open them" Sasuke said  
"were should we meet up after a while?" Sakura said  
"we should meet back up at this clearing in 3 hours got it?" Sasuke said  
"got it." Both Naruto and Sakura said  
"Oh to make sure that it is us we will do a test for Sasuke he will do a fire type jutsu that only his clan should know, Sakura will tell us something about our team only we will know, and I will do a shadow clone, ok then lets split" Naruto said

while Naruto was running he ran into two teams at the same time, it was a grass and sound team.

"well this is going to be fun" grass nin  
"_oh Kyu_" Naruto  
"_**yes kit**_" Kyuubi  
"_want to have some fun_" Naruto  
"_**YES I want to have fun**_"

At that moment Naruto summoned a horse sized Kyuubi and kyu then started to torment them by making them watch….BARNEY. (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA i'm so evil. The sand is not a part of the invasion)

"hey we got lucky there is a heaven and a earth scroll. I have some extra time so i'm going to find sand-panda." Naruto

After running around for a while he ran into the sand sibs and they were about to go into the tower.

"sand-panda you guys are all done" Naruto  
"yup and Gaara didn't kill any one" Temari  
"really that's good oh I just wanted to say hi I should go find my teammates now" Naruto

with a hug to all 3 sand sibs Naruto heads back to the clearing only to find a passed out Sasuke and a fading Sakura. Naruto jumps over and finds that a powerful Nin had attacked them and done something to Sasuke.

"Sakura get some rest we will head out in another hour" Naruto

After there rest they all headed out and avoided some Nin's genjutsu and made it to the tower with two hours of rest time. When it was time they all came down and the Hokage went on his rant about how they had to fight each other. Every one was hoping that they would either get Shikamaru because he's lazy or Naruto because he had passed the class with smarts and aiming.

"Ok we will show two names and they will fight each other until the other cant fight any more" Hokage

Sakura vs. Ino  
Sasuke vs. grass Nin  
Naruto vs. Kiba  
Gaara vs. Rock Lee

(You all get it. I'm only writing two fights Naruto's and Gaara's)

"ok next up we have Naruto vs. Kiba" Proctor  
"alright we got an easy one" Kiba  
**twitch twitch** Naruto  
"_he is so going to pay for that_" Gaara  
"_**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**_" both Shukaku and Kyuubi  
"ok begin" proctor

Kiba had tried to elbow Naruto in the gut but he dogged. Then Akumaru had tried to bite Naruto while Kiba threw some smoke. But Naruto had dogged Akumaru and ran out the smoke.

"**man best clone, getsuga**" Kiba

as Kiba and Akumaru headed towards Naruto suddenly Naruto did a jutsu

"**summoning no jutsu**" Naruto

then there was a burst of white smoke and then you see one of the Kiba's fly back and change into Akumaru. When the smoke cleared you see Naruto along with a big white panther. (Grimmjowl)

"Grimmjowl you ready" Naruto  
"hell yeah! I've been itching for a fight" Grimmjowl

Then Naruto and Grimmjowl come at Kiba at opposite sides and at him in a criss cross action. Then at the peak of the attack they both hit him down on to the ground by hitting his stomach, they both jump back and Grimmjowl disappears

"Naruto is the winner" proctor  
"hey Kiba you should never unde3restimate anyone that will get you killed on the battle field" Naruto  
"ok next is Gaara vs. Rock Lee" Proctor

(skipping to the point were Lee took of his gear)

Suddenly when the two items made a huge explosion Lee suddenly took off but to every ones surprise Gaara didn't look that worried in fact Gaara took of his weights and his was two times heavier then Lee's. when Lee went in to punch Gaara he dogged and went behind Lee and knocked him back. It ended when Gaara had finally pinned Lee to the ground with his sand. The results for the fights for the next part went like this:

Sasuke vs. Neji  
Naruto vs. Gaara  
Shika vs. Temari  
Kankaro vs. Shino


	4. Chapter 4

I need help with the fight between Naruto and Gaara my fight scene has unfortunately was destroyed along with half of my other stories by my dog and if you don't believe me then look and my bio and tell me you don't see my dog in my picture I need some help with figuring out what will go on in the fight and after words then I will most likely mash it up but make it good so if you or any friends have any ideas please tell me THANK YOU ALL


	5. Chapter 5

AL: I do not own Naruto or anything in my story except for the storyline.  
Naruto: thank you all for waiting for the next chapter it might be a little short sorry  
Gaara: I don't want to fight my foxy-kun but the evil author is making me  
AL: you two will fight and don't worry you both wont be in to much pain  
Naruto: this contains yaoi don't like don't read and on with the story  
"*Hi*" = whispering  
"_Hi"_ = thinking  
"**GRRRR**" = jutsu  
"_**Fear me**_" = demon talking

One Month Later Naruto and all of the contestants except Sasuke are all at the stadium. The first match is Shikamaru vs. Temari. (Canon fight) winner Temari. Next match Kankaro vs. Shino, winner Shino. Next match Sasuke vs. Neji. "All right were is the Uchiha?" Hokage  
"if he's not here in the next few minutes he loses by default" proctor Few minutes later "Ok that's it since he is not here he loses by being late well on to the last match Naruto vs. Gaara" Hokage After they both got to the arena "Well let the match begin" Naruto had started off with throwing some kunai with exploding tags, Gaara was just about to stand there but noticed the tags and try to doge but was hit with a little back lash sending him flying back next he saw Naruto about to punch him but he blocked with his sand and when Naruto's hand connected with the sand hit wrapped around his hand and flung him but Naruto mad sure to wrap some wire around and flung him back a few feet. They both landed on their feet but the moment that Gaara landed four dragon heads latched on to his arms and legs and Naruto appeared by his throat with a kunai. "Well looks like Naruto is the winner" proctor  
"yes I won" Naruto  
"nice foxy-kun you led me right into a trap and you summoned them without any one noticing, you have gotten good" Gaara  
"thank you sand-panda" Naruto Then suddenly Kakashi and Sasuke had appeared in a swirl of leaves "Hello we are here for Sasuke's match" Kakashi  
"WELL YOU ARE TOO LATE BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO MAKE A DRAMATIC APPEARANCE YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED SO GO SOME WERE ELSE" Hokage Suddenly a big explosion came from a nearby wall and a giant three-headed snake appeared and a lot of enemy shinobi started to attack. The leaf shinobi fought back and Naruto decided to summon a giant mongoose and a giant wolf to deal with the snake. Then a barrier appeared around the Hokage and nobody seemed to be able to get through. Naruto asked Gaara and his siblings to help with the enemy he was going to help the Hokage. Naruto had summoned kyu to break open the barrier. "Ha this little flimsy thing is nothing compared to my yoki blast from my tail" Kyu  
"just get us in kyu and then you can help Shukaku have fun with the enemy" With that incentive kyu disintegrated the barrier and now Orochimaru is surrounded. "Crap this is bad time to retreat" Orochimaru was able to get away and thanks to every ones effort the village didn't get that much damage and the third was still alive. After all the enemy shinobi either were killed or ran off all of the participants of the exam were in the Hokage's office. "Now that you all are here I will tell you who will becoming a chunnin well when I call your name come forward and we will give you your chunnin vest. Ok Shikamaru, you may have lost but you used your brain like any good shinobi is supposed to do. The only other person is Naruto, its not because he won but the way he did it he was able to affectively distract your opponent but was able to lead them into a trap and render them immobile. Well then you are all dismissed oh and congratulations on becoming chunnin Naruto and Shikamaru." Hokage 


	6. Chapter 6

AL: I do not own Naruto or anything in my story except for the storyline.  
Naruto: thank you all for waiting for the next chapter it might be a little short sorry  
Gaara: man you took your sweet time  
AL: shut up or I might not let you have Naruto  
Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOO I want my sand-panda  
Gaara: I'm sorry AL-san  
AL: good now that is settled this might be the last one. Now on with the story  
"*Hi*" = whispering  
"_Hi"_ = thinking  
"**GRRRR**" = jutsu  
"_**Fear me**_" = demon talking

A few days later

Naruto had gotten a message telling him to meet with the Hokage and figuring something was wrong he asked Gaara to come with him.

"Hello old man what is it that you needed me for?" Naruto  
"i'm sorry Naruto but I couldn't stop it from happening" Hokage

With that suddenly the counsel walked in and they all look at Naruto with a lot of hate and detest.

"Hello demon it has been decided that you are to leave the village immediately for banishment your just lucky that you aren't getting executed we all saw the Kyuubi come out and for the safety of this village you cant stay here this is evidence that you are indeed that nine tailed fox" Counsel man  
"so your basically saying that I am no longer apart of this village and I have to leave in the next few minutes because you all saw kyu, well might as well come clean and show you i'm not the demon you all think I am" Naruto

With that Naruto summoned Kyu and after the smoke cleared everyone in the room couldn't believe there eyes before them was a horse sized Kyuubi and standing next to him was Naruto but what scared them even more was what came next.

"Well excuse me for saving your Hokage and to think you all thought Naruto was me HA oh don't worry I wont kill any one here but the thing is even if you kill Naruto I will still be released and he could summon me since he was maybe 8 or 9 years old and by that way if any of you leave this village and we run into you we will mostly me will kill you so I advise you to not leave the village well except for the people that were nice to Naruto any way so we will be leaving now bye bye" Kyu

With that Naruto, Gaara, and Kyu all left packed up Naruto's stuff and left the village along with Kankaro and Temari and headed to the sand village. Naruto was very depressed that he didn't get to say goodbye to everyone and that he had to leave the village. After a three day travel they arrived at Suna, Naruto still being a little depressed just asked if he could go and lay down some were.  
"Sure foxy-Chan ill take you to my room and Kankaro will tell father of what happened and see if you can stay here" Gaara

Because Naruto helped Gaara not become a murdering psychopath there father was more then happy to have Naruto become a sand Nin.

A few days later

Naruto was slowly getting used to that sand village and the heat Naruto was soon back to his old self and started to train more and more saying that he will show the leaf counsel just how much they missed out on him.

"Hey Foxy-Chan can you come with me I want to show you something" Gaara  
"ok Sand-panda"

Gaara then lead Naruto to a room that wasn't that big but had a king sized bed and a bathroom with a whirlpool tub and the room also had a couple of windows and it was around sunset.

"Here Foxy-Chan this is for you" slowly handing Naruto a small flat red box

When Naruto opened it he was shocked in it was a little collar that was black with a red nine tailed fox on the front and a peach colored raccoon-dog on the back

"I wanted to give you something that would tell everyone that you are mine and that in the future maybe we could ….. Get … married"  
"Gaara I love this and I would be stupid if I didn't marry you"

LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON

"Naruto I so happy you said that"

With that Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed him. Naruto instantly grabbed the back of Gaara's hair and try to deepen the kiss even more. Suddenly the sand went around Naruto's arms and raised them above his head and slowly moved towards the bed once on the bed Gaara striped of all his close except his boxers that were black and his sand undressed Naruto down to his frog covered boxers. After pinning him to the bed with Naruto's hands above his head Gaara started to lick circles around one of Naruto's nipples as the other nipple was assaulted by Gaara's hand "Gaara… stop…teasing" "my my some one is impatient" slowly much to Naruto's dismay Gaara made it to his boxers and pulled them off once they were completely off Gaara looked at Naruto's 7 inch cock and then Gaara put 5 inches in his mouth. Naruto moan very load and that's when Gaara started to suck Naruto and also he had pulled out some lube and was preparing Naruto. "Gaara I need you just do it already" "ok since you want it so bad" after lubing up his cock that was also 7 inches Gaara looked at Naruto and once Naruto said yes Gaara slowly went in all the way until he was fully in.

"Fuck Naruto you're tight as hell tell me when to move" "move damn you move"

With that all sense was blown away as Gaara steadily pounded into Naruto. This went on for almost all night long

END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON

"Gaara" "yes Naruto" "I love you so much i'm glad i'm not in Kahnoha any more" "me to Naruto and I love you so much"

THE END

AL: know all of you are going to probably send a lot of hate mail to me but I could think of any other way to end this and I have a couple of other stories that I would like to start working on so wait until my other stories come out and please read my other stories and tell me what do you think ok until my next story BYE


End file.
